


As Is Written In the Book of Destiel

by KJillian423



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boys Kissing, Drama, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Rough Kissing, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJillian423/pseuds/KJillian423
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with a particularly strong demon Castiel and Dean Winchester finally explore their feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Obscure Cliff In China

Castiel gently assisted Dean to his bed. The fight had not left him in the best condition. Sam thanked the angel for his help and quickly began the task of attending to his brother’s wounds. Castiel made a swift exit after this though and returned to one of his favorite places: the edge of an obscure cliff in China. As he watched the sun rise he contemplated the last interaction he’d had with Dean.  
The demon they’d been fighting had just left its mortal coil. Meanwhile, laying on the floor covered in blood, Dean Winchester was gasping for air. Cas rushed to his side and evaluated the damage with a pensive scowl.  
“That was reckless” he scolded.  
“You’re welcome” Dean croaked barely able to manage a smirk.  
“I could’ve handled it Dean. I thought I told Sam to distract you…you shouldn’t have even been here,” Castiel lamented.  
“Sam…” Dean said before pausing to cough. “Yeah…that was gonna work.”  
“He’s on his way now. Stay put. You have a concussion, a fairly large gash on your side, bruised ribs, lots of bruising…more to follow…” Castiel said running his eyes over each injury once more.  
“One ripe banana huh?” Dean chuckled and sighed with exhaustion as he closed his eyes.  
“Do NOT fall asleep Dean!” Castiel commanded.  
“I’m not!” Dean groaned in frustration. “Jesus Cas keep it together! I’m just resting my eyes.”  
“Don’t,” Castiel reiterated even more sternly.  
“Listen angel cake I appreciate the concern but I’ll be fine. Sammy ’ll be here soon enough,” Dean replied with an exasperated exhale. He refused to open his eyes. This frustrated Castiel but he didn’t push the subject further at that moment. He sat in silence with Dean until he heard the Impala purring in the driveway.  
“Dean, Sam is here” he stated giving him a light nudge. Dean didn’t move. The angel did not waste time. Castiel immediately took Dean by his shoulders and began to shake him and yell. The moment Dean opened his eyes he vomited and Castiel turned him onto his side, which elicited a painful cry from the eldest Winchester.  
“Holy shit what happened?!” Sam cried when he came upon the scene.  
On their way back to the motel Castiel rode with Dean in the backseat to ensure that he stayed awake.  
“I hate riding in the back,” Dean grumbled leaning the back of his head against the seat.  
“Maybe next time when I say ‘stay out of it Dean’ you’ll stay out of it,” Castiel snapped. Dean shot him a sideways glance and noted the angel’s clenched jaw.  
“I saved your ass back there man” Dean stated.  
“And almost lost your life in the process,” Sam mumbled irately.  
“Yeah, yeah! No comments from the peanut gallery!” Dean retorted but the pain caused him to inhale sharply. He clutched his side and his palm was quickly coated with blood.  
“Dean,” Castiel spoke in a softer tone. “Try not to move so much.” The elder Winchester glared at him once again but, for once, remained mute. When they’d almost arrived at the hotel, only then did Dean break his silence.  
In barely a whisper he addressed the angel to ask, “Why do you care so much Cas?” However Castiel did not answer him immediately. Instead he earnestly reflected on the question, and noted Dean’s particular inability to look at him directly. Unfortunately they arrived at the hotel before the benevolent being had any time to actually come up with an answer.  
Sitting on the edge of an obscure cliff in China Castiel made the decision to test the waters, so to speak, before making any bold statements to Dean.


	2. What Dreams May Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is dreaming and is joined by Castiel.

Dean sat barefoot in the grass at the edge of the lake staring blankly at the placid water. Overhead the clouds were dark and asperatus and it looked like it might rain, but he was seriously contemplating going in for a swim. However just as he’d risen and was about to undress Castiel appeared by his side.  
“Jesus!” Dean cursed startled by his friend’s sudden presence. “Cas! How many times have I told you?! Give me a warning or something man!”  
“What are you doing?” Castiel asked ignoring Dean’s remarks.  
“Nothing. Relaxing. Wait…” Dean replied but paused and narrowed his eyes as a sudden realization struck him. “I’m dreaming. This isn’t real.” He heaved a heavy sigh as awareness washed over him.  
“Are you going to join me?” Castiel inquired. Much to Dean’s surprise the angel had already began to undress, and was leaving a trail of clothing behind him as he made his way down to the water.  
“Eh…what the hell,” Dean mumbled and shrugged. He figured he could at least have some fun before returning to reality.  
He and Cas were both stripped down to their boxers at this point and, in Dean’s dream world, swimming felt akin to floating on air. It was as cathartic as he’d expected. Dean let his body float to the top of the water and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and exhaled all of the tension he’d been gathering over the last week. The demon he and Cas had taken on was one strong crafty son of a bitch. The idea that Castiel was perfectly willing to try and kill it alone made him shiver. Everything about Castiel’s actions confused the Winchester. There were multiple times that had made Dean wonder about the angel’s high level of loyalty. It felt unwarranted, undeserved and, more often than not, it overwhelmed him. So he brushed it aside. Ignored it and the emotions it elicited from him. Unfortunately he’d put his foot in his mouth. After such a heated battle, all the danger involved, and the way the angel had attended to him afterwards, Dean couldn’t resist asking the question that had been nagging him for so long: “Why do you care so much Cas?”  
“Are you okay?” Castiel said, startling Dean all over again. He’d wadded over to where Dean was floating and was now only centimeters away from his face.  
“Sheezus criminy!” Dean cried out before sinking back into the water. “Cas, I swear to god I’m gonna punch you one of these days!” he shouted and sputtered rising back above the surface. “I’m fine. I was just…thinking.” The Winchester was caught off guard to find the angel had remained close to him. Castiel was only slightly further away from Dean than he’d been before, wearing his usual pensive expression. Dean felt agitated being so exposed and so near Castiel who was also quite exposed.  
“I’ve been worried about you. All the injuries you sustained…” Castiel spoke solemnly and a look of regret momentarily clouded his countenance.  
“Sam’s taking care of me. A bit too much if you ask me. Honestly you both could back off a bit. I’ve been through worse. I mean…you pulled me out of Hell Cas…” Dean replied with a dry laugh.  
“I’ll always worry about you Dean,” Castiel spoke softly and unconsciously moved closer.  
“Why is that Cas?” Dean inquired tilting his head to the side. “You never did answer me.” The way the water fell from the angel’s eyelashes, the way it slid down his shoulders, and dripped from his hair had begun to mesmerize Dean. He found himself staring as he awaited a reply, but felt no fear of being noticed as Castiel had cast his gaze elsewhere to contemplate the query.  
“I feel…” Castiel said hesitantly. “…Knit…to you.”  
“Knit?” Dean repeated the word. His brow furrowed with confusion, but the angel continued to avoid eye contact and did not attempt any further explanation.  
“It’s going to rain” Castiel stated and quickly began to recede.  
“Cas” Dean said reaching out a hand to grasp Castiel’s shoulder. “What do you mean knit? How does that explain anything?!”  
At this point Castiel had moved back towards Dean, but he’d not removed his hand from the benevolent being’s shoulder. The Winchester told himself it was to keep the angel from disappearing on him but he knew, on a deeper level, it was more than that. It did begin to rain then but neither man made a move to leave the water. Dean looked up at the sky, ignoring the pattering rain on his face, and tried to make it stop.  
“Not even in my dreams” he muttered after a few seconds and sighed in defeat. When he turned back to Castiel he was finally looking at him directly, and his dark expression was a bit jolting. It caused Dean to exhale slowly even though his heart rate had risen.  
Without a word the angel moved towards Dean and with one swift motion closed the distance between their mouths. Dean was so shocked by this action that he didn’t move. All he could focus on was how warm and soft Castiel’s lips felt moving against his. Slowly the hand that Dean had been resting on Castiel’s shoulder crept around to the nape of his neck. Castiel was pleasantly surprised when he felt Dean’s tongue press between his lips, and slip into his mouth. The angel wasted no time taking the opportunity to suck and, bite, and press his own tongue against it. Their nearly naked bodies also crushed against one another as the kiss deepened, and Castiel shivered as he heard a slight moan escape Dean’s mouth. Unfortunately their time was coming to an end and Cas clung to Dean as the dream began to fade around them.  
“Dean?” Dean heard Sam’s voice ring out and saw his face coming into focus as he opened his eyes.  
“How long was I out?” he groaned and winced as the pain in his side returned full force.  
“Long enough to dream about gettin’ your rocks off,” Sam chuckled. “You seemed…pretty happy...a little too happy. Who was it this time? Large breasted Asian 1 or 2?”  
“Sorry bro…” Dean said coughing for a moment. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little more fun with this one. Anywho, more chapters to follow! ;-)


	3. Divine Discourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes out for a drive and Castiel appears in the Impala.

It had been four days since the dream. Dean was back on his feet, though the gash in his side was still healing. Sam had stitched him back together and wrapped him in gauze. It wasn’t particularly comfortable to move around, and he still got winces of pain if he moved the wrong way, but Dean was done with laying around. He’d taken off in the Impala to get a beer. As he sped down the road he thought about Cas and the kiss and how confused he felt…and angry. He’d been trying to convince himself that it was nothing. Just one of those awkward things that happen in dreams every now and then.  
“Forget the beer” he muttered to himself. “I need to get laid.” He’d tried masturbating to the image of some blonde in a Maxim magazine yesterday. It did not go well. Just before he finished the memory of Castiel’s body pressing against his as they'd kissed popped into his brain.  
“Where are you going?” Castiel asked suddenly appearing in the passenger seat.  
“I’m going to get a goddamn beer” Dean stated, for once unfazed by Castiel’s comings and goings.  
“You should be resting” Castiel said.  
“I’m fine,” Dean replied through clenched teeth. “Just leave me alone.”  
“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked silently taking inventory of hunter's wounds again.  
“Oh Christ!” Dean cried out in frustration. “You know what Cas, 1990 called! They’d like their copy of Clueless back!”  
“Um I…” Castiel replied unsure of what to say. He knew this was another one of Dean’s typical offhanded remarks but, as always, he had no idea what it was in reference to.  
“Just get the hell out of my car Cas! I’d like to be alone! I’m gonna go…have a beer...” Dean’s shouting tapered off. He’d almost mentioned his intent to get laid but reconsidered. For reasons Dean didn’t want to think about, telling Castiel something like that felt inappropriate.  
“I’m not going anywhere Dean. We need to talk,” Castiel spoke calmly. His expression had changed from one of confusion to determination and, although Dean had been trying to avoid eye contact, he could tell that the angel wasn’t going anywhere.  
“Fine” Dean said with huff. “You want to talk…we’ll talk.” At this he pulled the car over into the parking lot of a local grocery store but, due to the time of day, it was closed for the night so the lot was empty. Dean slammed the door after he exited the vehicle, whereas Castiel managed a placid exit.  
“What’s so important Cas? What can’t wait until tomorrow?” Dean demanded as he walked around to the passenger side.  
“You’re angry…about the dream” Castiel stated as the realization washed over him.  
“Ding! Ding! We’ve got a winner!” Dean cried out with mock excitement that was quickly replaced by a scowl. “Listen Cas I don’t know what you were thinking or…whatever…but-” Dean did not get to finish this sentence as Castiel had already moved in and, once again, pressed his mouth against Dean’s. The same heat rushed back into the Winchester’s body but somehow, unlike in his dream, he was able to pull away this time.  
“It feels a little different in reality…doesn’t it?” Castiel said in a low voice. “Better.”  
“Cas I’m not gay,” Dean stated sternly. “I like women. I mean I really, really do. This…isn’t right.”  
“I know you like women Dean…is it odd that you like me too?” Castiel asked tilting his head to the side.  
“I don’t! Not like that! I-I don’t…” Dean said refusing to contemplate the idea.  
“That was not how it felt when we were kissing in your dream,” Castiel replied.  
“It was dream!” Dean cried out in frustration. “Weird shit happens in dreams all the time! Just because I dream about…that doesn’t mean…that is NOT what it meant!”  
“Dean I didn’t make you do anything. I felt your hand on the back of my head,” Castiel said rolling his eyes at the hunter’s childish denial. “You had full control of the dream.”  
“Yeah right I couldn’t even make it stop raining,” Dean scoffed.  
“You must not have really wanted it to stop then,” Castiel stated matter-of-factly.  
“Yes. I did” Dean rebuffed stepping closer to the angel. He wanted to punch Cas in the face for even broaching the subject. He’d hoped that it would simply fade into something they never talked about.  
“Maybe it was one of those ‘wet t-shirt contest’ things you seem to like so much,” Castiel retorted.  
“What?!” Dean cried indignantly.  
“You like women’s bodies when they’re drenched. I’m just saying that perhaps that’s why you didn’t stop the rain. You liked my body that way,” Castiel elaborated.  
“Oh shut up!” Dean groaned bowing and shaking his head. He began to rub his temples but closing his eyes only brought back the image of Castiel’s wet torso.  
“Make me” Castiel snapped growing in anger. He was getting thoroughly weary of Dean’s weak objections. Much to the angel’s surprise Dean reacted to this retort by grabbing him by the shoulders and shoving his back up against the Impala.  
“I said: Shut. Up,” Dean bit out the words through clenched teeth.  
“How are you going to shove your tongue down my throat again if I shut my mouth?” Castiel hissed back.  
Dean did not reply. Instead he crushed his mouth against Castiel’s and quickly released the grip he’d had on his shoulders. Both hands free now Dean used one to lock the angel in place by placing it at the base of his neck, and with the other he fumbled until he was able to open the back door of the Impala. No words were spoken for fear of ruining the moment. Dean pulled Castiel into the back seat and the gracious being followed without hesitation. Castiel ended up on top of Dean as they clung to each other. Dean ran his tongue across the angel’s heart shaped mouth, parting it before he began sucking on Castiel’s lower lip. Castiel moaned as Dean gently bit down before releasing. It was even more pleasurable when he could feel Dean growing hard against him. He purposefully grinded downward at that point so that his own erection was pressing against the hunter’s. Dean let out a sharp exhale followed by a throaty moan at this action, and quickly began pulling at Castiel’s clothes. Once both of their torsos were exposed Castiel bent to press a few gentle kisses across Dean’s wound.  
He continued to trail kisses further and further downward, unbuckling and unzipping Dean as he went. The Winchester let out a low groan at the first touch of the angel’s soft palm, but he barely withheld a wanton cry as Cas ran his tongue over the tip of his cock. Dean clenched his jaw and hissed his exhales through bared teeth. Castiel’s mouth was watering and his own erection was straining against his pants as he performed this act of fellatio, but he was determined to make the Winchester come. He ran the tip of his tongue around the top of Dean’s cock, and reveled in the sound of the hunter’s satisfaction. However this was nothing compared to what happened when Castiel really decided to go to town. He took Dean’s cock in his fist, placed his lips over his teeth, and rapidly began moving his mouth and hand in unison up and down Dean’s cock. Dean sharply inhaled and then let out a stream of short exhales. He clutched the top of the back and front seat in each hand, in an effort to ground himself, but Dean could feel his climax coming.  
“Cas…Cas…” he gasped trying to alert the angel. “Cas…I’m gonna…come…” he said, now unable to keep the panic out of his tone. He was so close and he didn’t know if Castiel would be prepared for what was about to happen. The angel ignored the man’s cries and continued until he came to completion. Dean let out a loud groan as he filled Castiel’s mouth.  
“Fuck,” he muttered after it was over. However Cas was not as shocked as the hunter had expected. Instead, without a word, he wiped off his mouth and climbed back up Dean’s body to kiss him again.  
“You’re amazing” Castiel spoke the words against his lips and Dean couldn’t resist smiling.


	4. Knit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas end up back at the motel alone.

At the end of the week, after a case, Sam and Dean decided to have a beer at one of the local pubs. Castiel had assisted and, afterward, accepted the offer from Sam to join them. The angel had not been present for more than five minutes at a time that whole week, which the elder Winchester was grateful for. Dean felt infinitely more awkward around Castiel after the incident in the back seat of the Impala, and couldn’t help thinking about it every time he drove. The whole thing had just confused him more. He and Cas had parted quickly afterwards because he’d made up an excuse, saying that Sam was expecting him back at their motel. A lie. An obvious one too. Fortunately the angel was merciful and did not press Dean to stay.  
At the pub Dean sat next to Sam and Castiel took the opposite side of the booth. The hunter quickly realized what a mistake this was. He practically blushed watching Castiel take a slow drink from a bottle of beer. At one point Cas accidently spilled a bit and ran his tongue from the base of the bottle to the top, in an attempt to catch the drip. Dean, though he could not be completely certain, felt that this was on purpose as Castiel had briefly made eye contact while doing it.  
“Wow Dean,” Sam piped up pulling Dean back to reality. “I think that’s the least I’ve seen you drink in a long time. You’ve been nursing the same beer for over half an hour.”  
“I’m considering sobriety,” Dean mumbled before chugging the rest of his beer. “There,” he said slamming the empty bottle back down on the table, “happy?”  
“Whatever,” Sam replied throwing his hands up defensively. “I was just making an observation.” Before Dean could tell him to shut his trap Sam’s cellphone rang.  
“What was that about?” Dean asked after the call was over.  
“Bobby, says he has something to show me. Can I borrow the car?” Sam answered.  
“And just how am I supposed to get back to the motel if you take the Impala?” Dean scoffed.  
“Dean, there’s an angel sitting right across from you” Sam remarked pointedly.  
“Ah come on! You know I hate traveling that way!” Dean cried indignantly.  
“You come on! Bobby needs me to collect some sort of artifact…unless you’d rather go get it,” Sam retorted. Dean continued to grumble but handed over the keys anyway. If he was being honest with himself it was more or less the idea of driving all that way, with the memory of Castiel’s B.J. running on a loop inside his head.  
After Sam left Dean was not in the mood to stick around the pub with Castiel.  
“Alright,” he groaned getting to his feet. “Let’s get this ‘Touched By An Angel’ crap out of the way.”  
“You…want me to take you back to the motel?” Castiel said trying to clarify what Dean had actually meant.  
“Yes please,” the Winchester replied in a patronizing tone. Castiel stepped forward, noting how Dean’s jaw clenched at the proximity, and lightly pressed two fingers to his forehead. In an instant they were back at the motel. Castiel was still standing tantalizingly close to Dean when they arrived, and he forced himself to take a step backwards.  
“Alright” Dean said, unnecessarily clearing his throat, “Well I’m gonna hit the hay so…you have a good night.” Castiel made no move to exit. Nor did he vanish into thin air as Dean had hoped. Instead he stood there with a puzzled look on his face.  
“Are we still doing that?” Castiel spoke at last.  
“Doing what?” Dean answered with a sigh of frustration.  
“Pretending that we haven't been intimate” the angel stated with a note of disappointment.  
“Can we not…use that…verbiage?” Dean said struggling to remain calm.  
“What would you prefer?” Castiel asked looking even more bewildered.  
“I’d prefer you stop bringing this shit up every time we talk! I told you before I’m not gay Cas! I don’t want that from you!” Dean shouted.  
“No Dean. You WANT to not want it,” Castiel bit back. “You made that pretty damn clear when you pulled me into the back of your car the other night. And you’re the one who broached the subject when you asked me why I cared. So stop all the petulant rhetoric already! I’m tired of it!”  
“Well I’d tell you to blow me Cas but you already did! So why don’t you just get the hell out of the room!” Dean barked angrily.  
“Fine,” Castiel replied in a solemn tone. “I’ll make a bargain with you Dean,” the angel said stepping closer to the hunter, “If you tell me to go right now I will. I’ll go and never bring any of this up again. However, you must promise NOT to touch me...EVER again.” Dean scoffed but said nothing. Being the tiniest bit tipsy and in such close proximity to Cas at that moment had slowed his thinking. Out of nowhere the words that Castiel had spoken in his dream, that first time, popped back into his brain.  
“What did you mean, in my dream, when you said you felt knit to me?” Dean asked, changing the subject. It was an obvious stall but Castiel played right into it.  
“I tried walking away from you Dean. I didn’t mean to move so fast” Cas replied, speaking more to himself.  
“Yeah, but what did it mean?” Dean reiterated.  
“It’s a verse…from the book of Samuel,” Castiel spoke hesitantly. “As soon as he had finished speaking to Saul, the soul of Jonathan was KNIT to the soul of David, and Jonathan loved him as his own soul.”  
“Odd Bible verse” Dean remarked.  
“The story continues to say that Saul, Jonathan's father, took David that day and would not let him return to his father's house. Then Jonathan made a covenant with David, because he loved him as his own soul. And, after Johnathan’s death, David wept saying “Jonathan, oh, how much I loved you. And your love for me was deep, deeper than the love of women,”” Castiel elaborated. “So, you can see how I might’ve made the comparison. My mistake…apparently.” After this remark Dean averted his eyes and sighed in frustration. After a brief moment of contemplation he slowly got up the courage to look back at the angel. He couldn’t deny the strong attachment he felt towards Cas. He’d felt that way shortly after meeting him, but he’d always considered it to be the bond of a brother. Although, the more Dean thought about it, he could recall a few times he had thought about how attractive Castiel was. But he’d squelched those kinds of thoughts quickly in the past, unwilling to truly ponder their meaning. Now he’d been backed into a corner and could not escape the implications. Dean squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to purge his body of all of the strange, unwanted, feelings welling up inside of him.  
“Tell me to leave Dean” Castiel said quietly. Dean’s eyes flashed open, his brows knit together, and he opened his mouth to banish the angel but nothing came out.  
“Tell me” Castiel repeated the words even softer, almost pleading. That's when Dean pulled him into his arms and crushed their mouths together once again. They undressed one another eagerly as Dean led them towards the bed. Castiel gently pushed Dean backwards onto the mattress and gruffly pulled down his pants. He removed his own with equal vigor and crawled on top of his hunter.  
The feeling of flesh against flesh was pure ecstasy. Dean shoved his tongue into Castiel’s mouth and ran his hands down his back to squeeze his ass, and pull it closer.  
“Fuck me,” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear, the words coming out in one harsh breath as he was already panting. The angel made no objections. He pulled back a little and shoved two fingers into Dean’s mouth. Not wasting the opportunity, Dean clamped his mouth down around them and sucked. Castiel’s eyelids fluttered and he clenched his jaw. He pulled his fingers out of Dean’s mouth slowly and replaced them with his lips. As they kissed Castiel gently inserted his first finger into Dean’s ass. Dean gasped at the foreign sensation, but moaned when Cas began to move it in and out. By the time the angel had inserted a second finger he’d located Dean’s sweet spot. Dean pulled Castiel tighter against him and gently bit down on his neck. This elicited a low moan from the angel and the hunter smiled against his skin, even as his breathing grew more ragged.  
“Cas, put it in me” Dean begged in a pained tone. He let go of the angel for a brief moment to fumble around for some lube he kept in his top drawer, and shoved it into Castiel’s free hand.  
Castiel eagerly nodded in agreement. First he grinded his way down Dean’s body until he came into position. At that point he’d removed his fingers, and had applied a liberal amount of lube to Dean’s ass. Then, after instructing Dean to part his legs, he slowly and gently pressed the tip of his cock into the hunter’s ass. Dean let out a sharp exhale and squeezed Castiel’s shoulders.  
“Fuck” Castiel cursed through clenched teeth. He was only barely able to resist pounding into Dean’s ass. The angel wanted the experience to be pleasurable for himself AND the Winchester. He moved in and out slowly, plunging further with every push, and it wasn’t long before Dean was begging him to move faster.  
“Patience is a virtue” Castiel replied, his voice becoming a low husky growl. Dean reached for his own cock, for some relief, and Cas gruffly grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them against the mattress. He pressed his mouth against Dean’s in a firm kiss to stop the man’s would-be objections. Then, after the hunter quieted, Cas trailed lighter kisses to the top of Dean’s jaw. There he gently dragged his teeth across the man’s stubble until it brought him back to Dean’s mouth. He planted a chaste kiss on his lips once more and then slammed into him harder. Dean couldn’t help letting out a cry. The angel was gracious at this point and released his hands.  
“Now,” Castiel commanded as he pumped harder and faster. Dean complied without a second thought and began to move his wrist up and down the shaft of his cock, matching Castiel’s rhythm. Dean leaned forward and Cas cradled his head in one hand, while the other was pressed against the headboard for support. Meanwhile Dean kept one hand on Castiel’s ass as the other continued to stroke his cock. Their breathing was labored as they each neared climax. Dean came first. As his eyes wandered down the angel’s abdomen the sight, and feel, of Castiel’s flesh pounding into his own sent him over the edge. Cas came quickly afterward. The sight of Dean throwing his head back and the sound of his satisfaction made Castiel’s own release inevitable.  
Castiel pulled out of the Winchester once they were both finished and dropped, face first, onto the mattress beside him.  
After a moment or two the angel turned towards Dean and said, “Let’s do that again.”


	5. Tenderness & Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel joins Dean in the shower.

In the morning Dean tried to exit the bed gently, not wanting to wake Castiel, and climbed into the shower. He let the warm water run down over the top of his head and back as he thought about last night, and what it meant. He and Cas had fucked three times in total before he’d passed out from exhaustion. For one brief moment he’d worried that Sam might come back and find them together, which was far from ideal. If Dean was going to tell his brother, which he was intent on avoiding for as long as possible, he wanted to tell him in a calm setting…preferably clothed. As Dean stood under the water, letting it cascade over him, his thoughts turned back to the angel. It was no surprise then when he felt Castiel’s hands slip gently around his waist.  
“I hope I haven’t startled you again,” Cas spoke softly before pressing a kiss between Dean’s shoulder blades. Dean didn’t bother replying to this. Instead he abruptly turned and simultaneously backed Castiel up against the wall. He did not immediately kiss him, but stopped for a moment to look into his eyes. Those big bright cerulean colored eyes so earnest, and focused, and hungry as they stared back at him. Dean leaned forward gently, not taking his eyes off of the angel, and slowly placed a tender kiss against his mouth. Castiel kissed him back with equal reverence until the same fire, the same reckless passion from the night before, replaced tenderness with need. Dean had been gently cradling Castiel’s face but, as his longing grew, his hands began to travel. One hand glided down the ravine of the angel’s abs until it met with his cock, and the other reached around to take hold of his ass. Cas gasped when Dean made a fist around his throbbing member and began to move it up and down. This didn’t last long though.  
After a moment Dean leaned forward and whispered against Castiel’s ear, his voice low and rough, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” At this the hunter released his hold on the angel to turn him around. Castiel let out another gasp of surprise as his palms met with the wet walls of the shower. Dean slowed down again after that, allowing the angel a moment to relax. He pressed his chest until it was flush against Castiel’s back, and ran his fingers up and down his chest. Dean began to kiss and nip at Castiel’s neck as he slid one hand back around to cup his ass. He made sure his hand was good and wet before he slid one finger in. Cas released one harsh breath and tensed for a moment before relaxing enough to allow Dean to continue.  
“You’re so fucking perfect,” Dean mumbled into Castiel’s ear and the low rumble of his voice sent a shiver throughout the angel’s body. He could feel how hard the hunter was, as his cock occasionally pressed against his ass. This, mixed with the torture of Dean’s fingers sliding in and out of him, caused the angel’s hands to tremble and a moan to escape his lips. Dean was eager to be inside of Cas and, after taking a brief moment to rank this sound of satisfaction, determined that he was ready. The angel groaned as Dean pulled his fingers out, and his palms became unsteady fists against the shower wall.  
“You think you want it now” Dean spoke through gritted teeth as he grinded against Castiel’s bare ass. “I’m gonna make you beg.” Castiel’s only reply was a broken stream of breaths as he resisted the urge to take his cock into his own hands. He suddenly hated being turned away from Dean. He wanted so badly to turn around, grab him, shove his tongue into the hunter’s filthy mouth, and fuck him. However these desperate thoughts were interrupted when Dean, in one swift motion, pushed Castiel’s legs further apart with one of his feet. Cas sharply exhaled with shock at the abrupt action, and clenched his jaw when he felt Dean began to lightly rub his cock up and down the ravine of his ass.  
“Dean” the angel said and the word was almost a cry.  
“Mmm” the hunter purred. “I like it when you say my name Cas…do it again.” Upon this demand Dean licked his lips and, ever so slightly, began to nudge the tip of his cock into Castiel’s ass.  
“Please…” Castiel croaked in a pained tone as he backed towards Dean, in an attempt to make him go deeper.  
“Say…my…name…” Dean repeated, stamping out a word every time the head of his cock inched inside Cas. During this torment Castiel could clearly hear the need in Dean’s voice as well, and knew that they’d both be coming soon enough.  
Castiel paused, only for a moment, to catch his breath before firmly stating “Dean.” Hearing his name the hunter released one shaky breath before shoving all of himself, hard, into the angel’s perfectly smooth ass.  
“Ahh…” Castiel moaned loudly with pleasure. Dean’s breathing grew ragged as he began to pound rhythmically into Cas’s ass, and he couldn’t help a few curses from escaping his lips. He felt desperate for the angel. He wanted so much more even as he was inside him. At one point he paused, for less than a second, to take hold of Castiel’s hips and gruffly drag him further backwards into the bent position. Dean slowed down a little afterward to relish the feel of being fully tip to balls inside the angel, and exhaled a single sound of admiration over the indescribable pleasure. Meanwhile Castiel had already been so incredibly hard his cock was dripping and he’d been panting. Then, once Dean bent him over, it was impossible for him to stifle his moans any longer. Dean reveled in the sound and leaned over the angel’s body. He had one hand gripping Castiel’s hip, while the other palm was pressed hard and flat against his stomach. Even in the shower their bodies began to bead with sweat as Dean rocked into him over, and over again. Gathering all his strength, Castiel managed to peel one palm from the wall and glide it over the top of Dean’s hand, which had been tantalizingly close to where he wanted it most. Dean allowed the angel to slide his fingers between his own and guide his hand downward. He lowered himself onto Castiel even more then, getting into an optimal position, and, hands intertwined, they stroked the angel’s throbbing cock together. As Dean neared climax he began to pump harder and faster so, likewise, he began to stroke Cas at the same pace. The faster Dean stroked Cas the heavier his breathing became, and the more it became mixed with the sounds of his approval. Dean’s breathing was similarly affected as he pounded faster inside the benevolent being. Thus, the end was reached within a cacophony of moans. Dean cried out, he stilled, and dug his fingers into the angel’s hip for baring as he felt the orgasm ricochet through him. Castiel soon followed. He cursed in the midst of his ragged breathing as he came harder than he’d expected, and his body convulsed. Dean was slow to withdraw. His lips brushed against Castiel’s back as he dragged in air trying to catch his breath. Unfortunately, once Dean was out, Cas felt his legs abruptly weaken. Luckily Dean, though equally exhausted, was still quick enough to catch him. Castiel felt one strong arm slip around his chest, to steady him, as he toppled slightly backwards into the embrace. They stood like that for what seemed an eternity as they each struggled to regain composure. Eventually, when Dean was sure that Cas could stand on his own, he relaxed his grip though he did not remove his arm from around the angel’s chest. Need having been met the tenderness returned, and Dean couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt happier or more content. Castiel, feeling equally serene, closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto Dean’s shoulder.  
“I love you” the words floated into Dean’s brain as he crept his other hand around Castiel’s waist, but they did not make it out of his mouth. The angel, once again, intertwined their fingers and exhaled a tranquil sigh. They stood like this until the water ran cold, and each man silently cursed the pluming as it disrupted their sanctuary.  
But a cold brutal truth came quickly to drag Dean back to reality. He wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom to find another one for Cas, only to find Sam sitting on the edge of his bed. His brother smirked and shook his head, obviously preparing to make some sort of snarky remark. However, before any words passed his lips, Dean watched the laughter in Sam’s face disappear completely.  
“I found one,” Castiel said walking out of the bathroom behind Dean, also dressed in nothing but a towel.


	6. A More Profound Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel comforts Dean after the incident with Sam.

A heavy storm had moved into the area. Torrential rain and 70mph winds collided against the almost archaic building, allowing a loud whistling noise to be perceived throughout. Aside from the occasional burst of luminance given off by a bolt of lightning Dean laid on his bed, in the motel room, surrounded by total darkness. Castiel was stretched out beside him. Both were fully clothed and neither made a move to speak or reach out, in any way, to the other. They’d simply embraced the wind howling through the halls as the only necessary sound. Sam, upon discovering them, had left earlier in a rather awkward and embarrassed manner. This led to a heated argument between the hunter and his angel, which only ended with them back in bed together. At this point Dean had finally caved, and just accepted the fact that he wanted to be with Castiel. Unfortunately he still had no idea how to explain any of it to his brother. In short truth: He was scared. Sam and Bobby were the only people, other than Cas, that he really had in his life. The idea that he might lose them over something like this caused him to feel downright doleful. Dean’s stomach twisted into knots over the dilemma as he sat quietly contemplating his options.  
“Dean?” Castiel was the first to break their silence. It had been over two hours and he was beginning to worry.  
“What?” Dean said under his breath.  
“I understand that you are in pain…I just wanted…I just wanted to let you know that I sympathize. You don’t want to lose your brother. I don’t want that either,” Castiel replied. He felt awkward, for a reason he could not currently comprehend, regarding how loud his voice sounded echoing into the dark room.  
“I thought I knew” Dean said squeezing his eyes shut as the anger began to resurface. “I thought I knew who I was. Had a pretty damn good idea and then Cas…you just fucked it all up.”  
“I don’t want to argue with you Dean,” Castiel responded hesitantly. “…But…I would like to hold you…perhaps if you are not too ma-”  
The Winchester didn’t even bother waiting long enough for the angel to finish his sentence. Dean quickly rolled over into Castiel’s arms and buried his face in the crook of his neck.  
“Do you remember the time you told Sam that we shared a more…profound bond?” Dean asked.  
“I do” Cas answered releasing a contented sigh.  
“You knew even then didn’t you? It was so obvious and I’m just an igit, like Bobby’s always sayin” Dean lamented, sliding one hand up Castiel’s chest until it came to rest on his shoulder.  
“You are not an…igit” Castiel repeated the word, briefly pondering the colloquialism, “You knew. You simply did not want to admit it.” After this statement he gave Dean’s arm a light pat, and the hunter responded with a scoff mixed with a dry chuckle.  
“Just shut up” Dean said smirking as he lifted his head a little to look Cas in the eyes.  
“Make me” the angel retorted, enjoying the select piece of banter he’d been able to decode. Dean’s smile broadened then and he gently lowered his head to place a soft kiss on Castiel’s mouth. The chasteness of this kiss didn’t morph into the typical heat that might follow. It was different this time. There was a reverence and a tenderness that led to what would more likely be described as lovemaking though, without a doubt, another narrative might just as well describe it as worship. Each man took the time to admire every inch of the other. Castiel set the tone by meshing his emotions with Dean’s current melancholy, which he accomplished with a tenderness that conveyed his intent to nurture.  
He began by kissing the palm of Dean’s hand and, slowly, moved down to his wrist. This was an entirely new sensation for the Winchester. It was bewildering to be kissed in a place that one might not associate with the scandalous but, where he felt it, definitely said otherwise. The skin on his wrist, much to Dean’s surprise, was sensitive enough to register every movement of Castiel’s lush lips. It not only elicited a tingle up and down his arm but also in his groin. The results were the same when Castiel applied equal treatment to Dean’s other palm.  
When they were each fully undressed Dean took the opportunity to peruse Castiel’s body in kind. He traveled from his neck, down the middle of his chest, with his mouth only centimeters away from his skin. Dean focused on creating a path leading down to the area between Castiel’s thighs. Meanwhile the new sensation induced from Dean’s breath (a mixture of light hot air) caused Castiel to shiver, and a throaty groan escaped his lips. The angel already had a semi-hard on, eagerly awaiting a blowjob, which he’d assumed would be the end result of the hunter’s exploration. However things did not go according to plan. Dean’s tantalizingly gentle treatment took a sharp turn when he, unexpectedly, bit down on Castiel’s hip. Hard enough to be jolting but not hard enough to cause a substantial amount of pain.  
Cas threw his head back as his hips jutted upwards, and the words “Oh fuck” tumbled out of his mouth garbled amidst a desperate whimper. And when Dean began to suck his dick afterwards the angel could not resist plunging both hands into his hair. This was the most confusingly erotic thing the benevolent being had ever experienced, and it immediately commanded his erection to full attention.

 

A milder amount of admiration returned after a change in their positions. Castiel had just begun to fuck Dean, but slowed when the Winchester leaned backwards to plant a soft kiss on his jaw. Cas returned the hunter’s invitation by reaching his hand up to place it on the back of Dean’s head, keeping him in place, and landing one slow hot kiss on his lips. This action was the catalyst that set their mellow pace towards climax. The level of intimacy this involved was something Dean had only ever experienced, perhaps, once or twice in his lifetime. Although nothing compared to what happened when the kiss ended. Castiel tilted his head to kiss the nape of Dean’s neck and continued to trail kisses across his left shoulder. Dean knew immediately where the angel was headed and, for reasons couldn’t quite pinpoint, the brief anticipation caused his heart to race. Before Castiel’s mouth met home he halted all motions, and slid both arms underneath Dean’s to firmly wrap them around his torso. Dean’s right hand was laid flat atop Castiel’s embrace and his left hand cradled the angel’s head, as his lips lightly pressed against Dean’s left shoulder. It was the exact spot where his handprint had been and, the Winchester could swear, the area still tingled a little whenever Castiel touched him.  
Cas looked up at Dean from underneath his eyelashes as he slowly pulled away, and Dean sensed a certain shift in the angel’s expression. This caused the hunter to panic and he quickly pulled Cas into another kiss. He could tell, just by the look on his face, that the gracious being had been on the cusp of uttering those three dreaded words. Dean wasn’t ready to hear them. The issue with Sam and Bobby still looming over his head, hearing Cas say that wouldn’t have been as comforting as he needed it to be.  
Their simultaneous release soon followed and they collapsed onto the bed together, thoroughly sated. However another disturbing thought popped into Dean’s head at that moment, right before he dozed off. He felt one of Castiel’s arms slip back underneath his to pull him back into an embrace and, as he interlocked their fingers, Dean wondered what they were. Even if things fell into place perfectly, and Sam and Bobby accepted their union without any qualms, Dean could never envision himself referring to Castiel as his “boyfriend.” It just felt so immature…high school…and maybe even inappropriate considering the fact that Castiel was no mortal man, let alone boy. “What does one refer to a heavenly being as anyway?” Dean pondered inwardly. “How would they refer to each other? Wait…they don’t have relationships like this…right?” Unfortunately Dean was too tired to produce any answers or solutions to these queries before he slipped into slumber. As for Cas: He was simply content to spend another night intertwined with Dean, just waiting for the hunter to complete his sleeping cycle.


	7. Chinwaggin & Colloquy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Bobby, & Dean discuss what has been going on between him & Cas.

Before Dean arrived Sam and Bobby had one lengthy discussion of their own. They’d come to the conclusion that the idea of Castiel and Dean was not the most surprising news. Both men could remember plenty of times that they’d noticed a certain connection between the pair, that hadn’t seemed purely platonic. Bobby was more skeptical that a copulation had actually occurred though.  
“This is just comin’ WAY outta left field!” Bobby had remarked, as Sam tried to explain why he’d found logic in the match.  
“Kinda. Like I said though, I’ve seen them together a LOT more often than you. I’ve seen how they are and especially Cas. The way he looks at Dean. The way he’s always looked at him, and he’s NEVER had any sense of personal boundaries! I’m telling you. Something like this wasn’t entirely out of the question. I just didn’t think that Dean would ever be into it!” Sam replied.  
“Nah call me doubting Thomas, but I won’t be able to believe it until I see the holes in Christ’s hands. Dean isn’t a shupe and he certainly ain’t banging no stick-up-his-ass angel! You must’ve misinterpreted the situation you walked in on” Bobby responded, unyielding.  
“Yeah…no…they came out of the shower together Bobby…naked. Did I mention together…and naked?” Sam reiterated.  
“Okay, okay yeah! I get the picture! Not like that image isn’t going to haunt me for the rest of my life now! Thanks!” Bobby barked back. Both men fell into a dead silence when they heard Dean’s Impala roll into the driveway.

 

Dean stood at Bobby’s front door and heaved one heavy sigh before turning the knob. He’d convinced Sam to meet him there so he could confront both of them at once.  
“No need to beat around the bush” he mumbled to himself. Entering the study he found each of them standing with their arms crossed, obviously awaiting his arrival.  
“Howdy” Dean greeted them with a smirk plastered to his face even though, inwardly, he was already dashing back to the Impala.  
“Dean…um…hi…” Bobby began hesitantly with an embarrassed look on his face. “You’re brother here tells me…uh…”  
Dean rolled his eyes, seeing the old man struggle, and interjected with “What? That I’m better looking? Finally! It was about time Sam admitted it!”  
“I told him that I found you with Castiel, Dean…so…what’s going on?” Sam replied, concern filling his tone.  
“It’s complicated” Dean answered, averting his eyes from the pair.  
“So it’s true?!” Bobby cried in astonishment. “Dean, the slayer of woman-kind is…I mean…with an angel? A-a man angel?!”  
“Yup” Dean replied nonchalantly, though he couldn’t contain a look of annoyance.  
“Dean, man, I’m trying to be understanding here, but you’ll have to do a little better than that. We deserve an explanation,” Sam said running his hands through his hair in exasperation.  
“Yeah, that makes three of us” Dean scoffed. “Believe me, I don’t get it either!”  
“Well…maybe it’s not you then. I mean maybe something’s making you do it,” Sam remarked.  
“Wow,” Dean said in disbelief narrowing his eyes at his brother. “Really Sam? This is SO wrong to you that you gotta turn it into a case?!”  
“No! Dean! You just said you didn’t understand why you were acting this way so I thought-” Sam said trying to backtrack.  
“What?!” Dean interrupted. “That there’s some spirit or demon out there making people gay?! Pretty sure that’s not a thing!”  
“So…you’re saying you’re…gay now?” Bobby said with a look of shock glued to his face.  
“No. Trust me. You guys are WAY overthinking this!” Dean replied throwing his hands up in frustration.  
“Uh I don’t know Dean. You’re sleeping with a dude…Cas, to be clear…that’s kind of a big deal. You have to give Bobby and I some slack here. I mean we’re trying, really hard, to understand what this all means but you’re not really…helping” Sam said wearily.  
“Yeah well this is sorta new for me too” Dean stated solemnly.  
“What do you mean ‘sort of?’ How long has this been goin’ on?” Bobby asked.  
“It’s complicated,” Dean repeated.  
“Seriously man! Come on! ‘Sort of!’ ‘It’s complicated!’ Just give us a straight answer!” Sam blurted indignantly.  
“No pun intended huh?” Dean snapped shooting his brother another snarky grin.  
“Boy, your brother is right. Did you come here just to throw us some bullshit, or do you actually want to explain yourself?” Bobby inquired pinning Dean with a stern disapproving glare. Dean sighed in defeat and averted his gaze, once more, to the floor before speaking.  
“Cas kind of…started it…but it’s always kind of been there. Something between us…it’s some kind of…bond. But trust me he’s the only man I’ve ever…I mean EVER! I mean I still like women! Trust me! Nothing’s really different! Hell, it’s not like I’m gonna pop on a plum fairy outfit and start dancing around!” Dean replied, making a real effort to explain, but became irate as he perceived their passing judgement.  
“Oh I don’t know. I’d pay to see that” Sam said with a chuckle that didn’t reach his eyes. Dean could tell that his brother and Bobby were trying to absorb what he’d just said.  
“So you and Mr. Charm that’s gonna be a thing now, and he’s the only dude you’ve ever…?” Bobby said pointedly.  
“Jesus! Yes! I mean how long have you guys known me?! My whole life?! You KNOW how I feel about women! So just try to imagine what it would take for me to be into a guy cause, apparently, that’s reality. So congratulations. Welcome to my current situation” Dean said with mock enthusiasm and a forced smile, which quickly faded.  
“Okay. Just, um, trying to gather some clarity here…you’ve always felt that way towards him? From the moment you met?” Sam inquired continuing to look puzzled.  
“Unfortunately…yeah…pretty much. I mean I tried to resist it that’s for damn sure. But then recently, after that fight with the demon and I got hurt, I don’t know…something changed” Dean elaborated.  
“You know…” Sam said suddenly smiling to himself as he shook his head. “This isn’t even the weirdest thing to happen to you. Or any of us. I mean, really, with the kind of shit that we go through on a weekly basis…at least this is almost halfway-normal. For all we know I’ll probably end up with the Easter Bunny, and Bobby will walk it down the aisle!”   
“Uh-uh I mean…yeah…” Dean stammered as his mind when blank. His brother’s abrupt change in mood caught him off guard.  
“Heh!” Bobby chimed in with a dry laugh. “Boy isn’t that the truth. And you know Dean at least, on the bright side, your boyfriend tends to bounce back from death on a regular basis. So who knows! Maybe it’ll work out!”  
If Sam’s change in mood hadn’t completely shocked Dean, Bobby’s statement had done the trick. For once in his life Dean was left speechless.  
“Well Bobby I think we’ve pestered you long enough. Dean,” Sam said turning to his brother and giving him one good pat on the shoulder. “How’s about we get back to the Motel? I have a mountain of research to get done.”


	8. The Edge of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean discuss his meeting with Bobby and Sam.

Castiel had agreed not to go with Dean to the family meeting. But he’d become overly anxious regarding the matter and, at the last minute, had decided to drop in for a moment to see how things were going. He’d come in just as Dean was stating that “Nothing’s really different.” Castiel didn’t make his presence known at this point and remained hidden in the next room. It felt wrong to eavesdrop but he told himself that he was just waiting for an appropriate moment to join the conversation. However this moment never came and he vanished the moment Sam suggested they return to the motel.  
Although the issue seemed to be resolved, Sam and Bobby having been placated, Castiel couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d discovered a larger issue with Dean. During this family meeting the Winchester repeatedly admitted his bond with the angel, whilst equally taking time to lament the fact at every available opportunity. It was the same old rhetoric. Dean was not happy about his bond with Castiel. And the angel was well aware of the hunter’s prideful nature, however this was a new level of low. The idea that Dean could not admit any joy over the connection caused a welling of pain to form inside the angel. In fact Castiel was quite surprised by the unusually large amount of agony this created in the pit of his stomach. He returned to his favorite spot atop that obscure cliff, and spent hours reflecting on the occurrence. He wrestled with his emotions and the facts and, in the end, could only come to one conclusion: He must let Dean Winchester go. The idea ripped him apart inside and as he watched the sun set he recalled the moment, in Dean’s dream, when they’d first become intimate. Castiel’s breathing became labored as he clenched his jaw and tried to resist the tears welling in his eyes. The thousands of moments they’d shared, all of the horrors they’d witnessed, and evils they’d overcome were too many for Cas to count. Dean felt like a part of him, so intertwined were their lives. Not to mention all of the little things, his personality, his mannerisms, his odd sense of humor, and even the way he moved. Every part had become precious to Castiel. So, as he stood at the edge of that cliff he readied his body, as best he could, for the inevitable pit of despair it was soon to endure.

Dean laid awake that night listening to Sam’s fingers tap away at the keys on his laptop, and mulled over the family meeting he’d undergone earlier that day. True he had been shocked by Bobby and Sam’s reaction to the situation but, when all was said and done, he felt a great amount of relief. The whole thing could’ve gone a horrible direction so quickly, and he was thankful to have such an understanding family. The feeling of impending doom having been lifted allowed him to feel optimistic, for once, regarding his future. It was a future with Castiel and that alone made him smile, but the ability to keep his family AND the angel was like winning three lotteries at once. Unbelievably amazingly wondrous. His body and mind had never felt elation of this caliber and it made him restless. Dean knew he needed to sleep but all he wanted to do was pray Castiel to him, though it’d be awkward to celebrate with Sam in the same room. So, instead, he tossed and turned and tried not to think about all of the things he wanted to do to the angel.

Castiel appeared in their motel room an hour before dawn. Dean had just fallen asleep three hours ago, and Sam had passed out with his head resting on the keyboard of his laptop. The angel made sure to be quiet as he gently shook Dean’s shoulder.  
“Hey you” Dean greeted him sleepily. His eyes had only flashed open long enough to perceive who it was, but the smile remained on his face. This warm welcome was new for Castiel and he found himself lacking the ability to breathe for a few seconds. He wanted, more than anything, to crawl into the bed beside his hunter and allow them to become entangled. No sex. Just the pleasure of holding him as he slept…perhaps sex…AFTER he was fully awake. Castiel shook his head of the notion and reached for Dean to try and rouse him once again. However this plan was foiled when Dean took the liberty of latching onto Castiel’s arm, and forcibly pulling him down onto the mattress.  
“Where have you been?” Dean whispered, still not opening his eyes, as he rolled on top of Castiel to pin him in place.  
“Are you not worried? We might wake Sam,” Castiel whispered back as his eye’s darted towards the younger Winchester. Dean ignored this query and placed one soft kiss on the angel’s mouth. He didn’t move his lips to deepen the kiss but, instead, held still just pressing their lips together, savoring the moment. When Dean pulled away he was taken aback to see tears welling in Castiel’s eyes. Even worse was the look of despair on the angel’s face, which caused a knot to form in Dean’s stomach.  
Hesitantly Dean reached up to gently caress Castiel’s face and, feeling uneasy, he asked quietly “What’s wrong?”  
“Dean…” Castiel tried to speak but a lump had already formed in his throat, and he knew that if he tried to say the words he wouldn’t be able to stop the tears. A look of concern instantly clouded the hunter’s face and he pushed himself up off of the bed.  
He hurriedly got dressed and, just when Cas was beginning to wonder what he was doing, the Winchester turned to him and said “Let’s get out of here.” The angel acquiesced without a word, as he was still fighting back his emotions.  
When they were outside of the motel room Castiel had regained enough composure to ask, “Where would you like to go?”  
“Anywhere, just jet us outta here” Dean replied quickly. Castiel wasted no time and took Dean to his favorite spot. It was the first place that had come to mind but the angel quickly regretted this reflex. The idea of ending his relationship with Dean there would surely sully his desire to ever return to the location.  
“Cas,” Dean addressed him once they were safely atop the cliff. “It’s pitch black here. Where are we?”  
“China,” Castiel replied.  
“China…okay,” Dean mumbled as he tried to look around. When his eyes finally adjusted and he could see the angel’s face and figure, the knot in his stomach quickly returned.  
“I…listened in on the conversation you had with Bobby and Sam,” Castiel admitted.  
“Why? I said you didn’t have to be there,” Dean said feeling even more uneasy.  
“I know. I spent most of my time here waring with myself over the matter, and even longer after the fact. Dean I heard…your anguish and I’ve come to the conclusion that there’s only one way to end it,” Castiel stated averting his eyes so he could speak without crumbling.  
“Anguish? Cas, you’re kinda freakin’ me out here. What are you talking about?” Dean asked with a puzzled look plastered to his face.  
“Over and over I heard you explain to your family about our bond, and over and over I listened to your lamentations regarding the relationship. I could only conclude that you are unhappy with the connection. More so than I had imagined. In fairness you told me that this was not something you wanted from me. Which I’d assumed was just stubbornness. But now…” Castiel explained heaving one heavy sigh.  
“No. Hell no,” Dean stated angrily. “Cas, you’ve got to be kidding me! I just came out to my family about us, and now you’re gonna drop me! And after everything we’ve been through! What is this?!”  
“Dean, this is not the betrayal you perceive it to be” Castiel stated calmly. “I’m doing this for you. You said it was unfortunate that you and I have this bond. You said this to your family. What other conclusion could I have drawn? What other choice do I have?”  
“You can be with me!” Dean shouted his rebuttle. At this junction he grabbed Castiel up by his lapels, and hurdled their mouths together into an angry crushing kiss. The angel did not resist, but the feeling of Dean’s affection at that moment only caused his despair to increase. Dean shoved his tongue between Castiel’s lips, once again, and only minimally pulled back to allow the kiss deepen. Dean’s hands moved from Castiel’s lapels up to his neck, where his fingertips toyed with his collar and loosened his tie. From there he slowly began to unbutton the angel’s white dress shirt. But when Dean disconnected from Castiel’s mouth to trail his kisses downward, it was too much for the benevolent being to bare and he shoved the Winchester away.  
“Enough,” Castiel exhaled the word in one shaky breath. “Dean…I…I want…you…all of you with me forever. Your friendship has meant more to me than I can say, but-”  
“Friendship…Cas…” Dean interrupted but spoke slowly, as his throat tightened with an emotion that had begun to replace his anger. “I love you.” There. The words had been spoken and Dean held his breath on the edge of forever, waiting for Castiel to reply. “Cas…did you hear me?” Dean asked after what seemed like a lifetime. “Cas I said I love you. I need you, ok? I need you and I love you, and I’m sorry I’m such an a-” Dean did not get to finish this statement however because Castiel flew back into his arms, closing the distance between their mouths once again.  
“I love you too” Castiel intimated the words quietly against Dean’s lips as he was unwilling to pull away, and he felt rather than saw the Winchester smile.


	9. Dinner and a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go south at a diner with some demons.

After about a month Sam and Dean had established the habit of getting separate motel rooms. It'd become a rarity for Castiel not to spend the night with Dean and, in a short while, it was apparent that a certain level of privacy was needed. But this was a simple fix and, certainly, it was an accommodation that neither brother could begrudge the other.

One night, as Sam, Dean and Castiel were having dinner at a local diner, they were approached by a group of demons. The leader, a waitress with long blonde hair, slapped the fork out of Dean's hand just as he was about to take a large bite of pie.

He sighed wearily before turning towards her and stated, "Now that's just rude. The pie here is the BEST in the state I'll have you know."

"Shut it," the demon snapped back at him. "Dean Winchester, I've got a message for you."

"What, is the pie complementary?" the hunter shot back at her though his face belied any signs of humor.

"Crowley sends his congratulations. He's heard of your unholy union with the angel," she replied unflinching. "Says to tell you: It was about time." Dean shot a quick glace around the diner taking inventory of the situation. They were surrounded. There were seven demons in total, including the hell-on-heals standing in front of him.

"Great," Dean scoffed. "I can't imagine that's ALL he said."

"Well of course, while he is truly thrilled regarding the match, he's less excited about the artifact that Sam collected from your drunken hillbilly a while ago. An interesting piece…isn't it Sam?" she remarked now turning to his brother. "Crowley says hand it over and we might let Dean live."

"I think you've forgotten something sister," Dean remarked gesturing towards Castiel. "We happen to have an ANGEL on our side. Sitting right there." The demon simply smiled back at the Winchester as Castiel came around, emphasizing Dean's point. However when he placed a hand on her head, to expel her, nothing happened.

"Yeah, about that" the demon grinned watching Castiel pull away with a puzzled look on his face. "Crowley knows a few things about angels, and he happened to let me in on a few tricks."

"Still," Dean said shrugging, "Doesn't mean we can't just kick your asses the old fashioned way."

Everything happened very quickly after this. Dean drew his gun and shot her, point blank, between the eyes. Sam handed Castiel the knife and, while the angel warded off the two demon's that lunged into action, grabbed his shotgun from their large green duffle bag. He also grabbed a flask full of holy water and shook it into another demon's face before shooting it in the chest. Unfortunately Dean had been caught off guard when another demon came at him from the right, and punched him in the face. He dropped his gun and the fiend grabbed him by the hair, pulling him close, and pressed a knife against his throat.

"Not another move! Give me the artifact or I slit pretty boy's throat!" the demon demanded. Sam and Castiel stopped in their tracks, drawing in deep breaths as they each tried to think of a way to save Dean.

"I don't have it with me," Sam said trying to buy them some time.

"Bullshit" the creature hissed, narrowing his black eyes at the hunter as he nicked Dean's throat.

"No" Castiel breathed, his wide eyes filled with alarm as he watched a drop of blood slide down Dean's neck.

"Wait!" Sam shouted, also becoming panicked at the sight. "Just…wait…I'll get it for you, but you have to let Dean go first."

"Mm…no…I don't think so," the demon replied unyielding. "I like him right here. Besides, you can't fool me Sam. We could feel it, you know, it's here and I'm not going anywhere until I get it. So, be a good boy, and fetch it for me."

"I think not," Castiel said suddenly appearing inches away from the demon. This time, when he placed his hand on the cretin's head, his powers had returned and expelled the vile thing from its body.

"Thought your batteries were dead," Dean said as the body fell to the floor next to them.

"They were but…I don't know…I think whatever spell was cast was not done properly. Or it simply wore off," Castiel answered. "I'm feeling quite…charged now."

"Well good. Can you take care of…this then?" Sam asked gesturing to the wound on Dean's throat as he clutched it. "I mean this isn't like last time, right? You have enough juice to heal him?" Castiel winced at the reference, recalling the last fight with a demon that had almost ended Dean's life. It was when the Winchester had received a large gash in his side. It'd been Castiel's fight but Dean had stepped in, as always, to assist. Luckily he had because Castiel had used up almost all of his energy battling the creature. Castiel made no reply as he pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead, healing him instantly.

Back at the motel the brothers retired to their separate compartments and Castiel joined Dean, as usual. Dean discarded most of his clothing, except for his boxers, and climbed into bed with every intention of going to sleep. Castiel laid on top of the covers fully clothed beside him staring at the ceiling and, for a while, was contented by the sound of Dean's light breathing. However the ever present urge to touch the human felt stronger than usual that evening, and this caused the angel to begin to toss and turn.

Finally Dean turned over and addressed Castiel in a groggy voice saying, "Cas, what the hell? I'm tryin' to sleep man."

"Sorry," Castiel replied quietly. "I…uh…I know you're tired. Maybe I should go."

"Why?" Dean asked sitting up on his elbow as he peered through the darkness at the angel. "You got something on your mind?"

"Yes. Many things. Partly just that I am sorry about what happened with the demon, that time you were injured and I couldn't help" Castiel answered. "Although, mostly, I can't help thinking about today. It was stressful but I'm glad that you're ok and…" The angel trailed off too embarrassed, at the moment, to admit that all he wanted was to express this happiness in the most physical sense.

"And what?" Dean said smiling though his eyebrows were knit together with confusion.

"Just glad that you're ok" Castiel repeated, sneaking a brief look up at Dean though he knew he ought not. Those large green eyes were a siren's song and there was the added temptation of the hunter's, nearly naked, body being in such close proximity. However the angel knew he needed to resist. He reasoned it had been a very long hard day and intercourse, when the hunter was so clearly exhausted, could be dangerous.

"You're such a shitty liar," Dean chuckled as he leaned in to kiss Castiel on the mouth. The angel held very still and closed his eyes to relish the feeling.

"What's wrong?" Dean prodded pulling back a few inches.

"I want you," Castiel admitted through a low husky rumble of his voice. Dean smiled and leaned in to plant another kiss on the angel's mouth, but Castiel quickly turned away.

"You should sleep Dean. You're too tired and I don't want to hurt you," Castiel responded feeling anxious as his awareness of Dean's proximity intensified. "That's why I should leave. For some reason all I can think about right now is having you."

"I'm not that tired" Dean remarked as he slid his hand across Castiel's chest, down past his stomach, until it came to rest over the top of his trousers. Right on top of his cock which was already hard and pressing against his pants. Castiel drew in one quick sharp breath at the action, and exhaled one slow unsteady breath as he turned back to look at Dean.

"We shouldn't" Castiel said weakly trying to resist, and knowing full well that Dean had already bypassed the argument entirely.

"You think you're gonna wear me out" Dean said in low gruff voice as he withdrew his hand, only to crawl on top of the angel.

"I going to try," Castiel replied pulling the hunter's face down with both hands and closing the distance between their mouths. Dean bit down on Castiel's lower lip and, at the same time, began to rock his hips to rub their erections together. Cas let out a low moan at the action and Dean could feel the sound vibrate against his chest. The angel was clutching the Winchester's shoulders now, but snaked a hand inside Dean's boxers to feel his ass. Dean released Castiel's lower lip only to run his tongue along the teeth marks, and then proceeded to shove it deeper still between the angel's lips. Dean slowly undid the buckle and then the zip of Castiel's pants, but did not fully remove the item of clothing. Instead, teasingly slow, he slid his hand down the angel's pants and gently took hold of his cock. Castiel exhaled a stream of broken breaths at the pleasure, and clutched Dean tighter as the hunter began to move his hand up and down the shaft. At one point Dean paused to re-position himself further down Castiel's body. The angel assumed that the handy was about to turn into a blowjob, however, this was not entirely the case. First, as Dean continued to slowly stroke Cas, he crept his other hand up under his shirt to run his fingertips over his ribs. Also, while he did this, he pressed his mouth against Castiel's hipbone again. Only this time he didn't bite down. Instead he simply kissed and licked and sucked at the spot, which the angel found equally arousing. After a time Dean's attention to Castiel's hip subsided and, once more, he took the angel by surprise. Castiel clenched his jaw as he felt Dean slowly drag his tongue from the base of his cock all the way to the tip, where he teasingly flicked it over the top.

"Holy fucking hell," the angel groaned. Dean flashed him a grin before gruffly grabbing Castiel's hips in his hands and, in one swift movement, shoved the angel's cock into his mouth. Castiel's breathing became erratic as he watched the hunter devour him in the sweetest way imaginable. His hands fell at his sides and he desperately clutched the sheets for support. Just as he was about to come Dean paused to twirl his tongue around the top of his cock, right where it was sensitive, and slid one hand around to tease Castiel's ass at the same time.

"Dean…please…" Castiel croaked pleading for the Winchester to end his torment.

"Trust me. I'll finish you…" Dean promised, "But I'm gonna fuck you first." With these words the hunter ceased his teasing and proceeded to remove all clothing from the lower part of Castiel's body. He pulled the lube out of his top drawer and applied it liberally to Castiel's ass and his own cock, which had grown painfully stiff as he watched the angel writhe beneath him. Dean crawled back over top of Castiel and pressed a soft kiss against his lips as he aligned their bodies. The angel moaned against his mouth as he nudged inside a few inches, but Dean had no intention of going slowly this time. Instead of easing the rest in he shoved himself all the way and ate up Castiel's exclamations with more kisses. The vibrations of the noises the angel made echoed into his mouth, and Dean reveled in them as he began to push in and out of Castiel rapidly. The angel wrapped his legs around the Winchester, because holding on seemed to be the only thing he could do at that point. As for Castiel's own pulsing erection, he could only enjoy the occasional friction experienced when it grazed against Dean's stomach. The hunter had taken both of the angel's hands in his own and pinned them, one on each side of Castiel's head, against the mattress.

As Dean pounded into Castiel he began to trail kisses from his cheek bone down to his neck. However his usual attire hindered this perusal and, out of frustration, the Winchester began to pull at Castiel's blue neck tie with his teeth. Much to both of their surprise Dean actually managed to loosen the garment enough, without the use of his hands, to fully access the angel's neck. Dean nuzzled Castiel's head backward and the angel promptly complied. The hunter and his benevolent being slowed down enough at this juncture to allow a gesture of tenderness. Dean released his grip on Castiel's wrists to interlock their fingers, as he continued sucking his way up and down Cas's pale throat.

"I love you" Castiel whispered between gasps for air.

"I love you" Dean murmured back against the angel's warm skin.

Then, this tender moment concluded, he took one of Castiel's hands and placed it on his cock.

"Now," Dean ordered as he picked up the pace again. The lube made the sound of Dean's rapidity audible. This sound of skin slapping against skin and the feeling of Dean's cock, as it grazed the angel's sweet spot over and over again, caused Castiel to come after only a few strokes. As for Dean it was the combination of being inside Castiel's tight ass, while looking at his face as he came. His big blue eyes shut and his mouth fell open with a silent outcry of satisfaction, and all Dean could think about was how incredibly beautiful he was. After the Winchester came he withdrew from Castiel but he didn't climb off of him. They laid there for a moment just staring at one another. The angel reached up and trailed his thumb along Dean's lower lip and, smiling, let out a small sound of contentment at the sight.

"And here you thought you'd wear ME out" Dean chuckled softly.

"I have plenty of energy," Castiel stated.

"Bragger," Dean said continuing to smile.

"Well," Castiel replied in an effort to pander to him. "I suppose one could argue that I didn't wear you out, but that you wore yourself out…on me."

"One of these days…" Dean responded burying his face next to Castiel's, in the pillow. "One of these days." The Winchester fell asleep quickly after this and the angel only moved to pull a blanket over top of them.


	10. No PDA Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean contemplates how he feels about PDA.

Dean hadn’t become comfortable with the idea of public displays of affection from Castiel, not that the angel had ever breached this line. In fact the hunter was surprised that, once they became official, things did not immediately progress towards the many mortifying scenarios he’d built up in his head. It really shouldn’t have surprised him at all. Castiel had never been thoroughly familiarized with such traditions as hand-holding, a caress, a kiss on the cheek, or hugs. Let alone the appropriate timing for such things. Although the more Dean understood this the more he began to dread some sort of slip. Which he knew, logically, was ridiculous. It wasn’t as if Sam or Bobby were unaware of their relationship at this point. Still Dean found himself fighting to anchor his relationship with Castiel, within the minds of his family and only within their minds. Contemplating how Sam and Bobby might react, to actually witnessing the manifestation of his affections for the angel, ceaselessly caused cold chills to run down Dean’s spine. Although, even he recognized that this knee-jerk response was unhealthy. Every time his eyes alighted on Castiel, when they were with company, he forced himself to avert his gaze and was met with a hearty pang of guilt. Which was becoming far more familiar to him lately than he would’ve liked to admit. His heart pulled him towards the angel. His upbringing and relations drew him towards a more widely socially acceptable status of “normalcy.” Which, if Dean had really thought about it, was perfectly laughable considering how he and his family spent their lives. So the pang of guilt was warranted, no doubt, because he knew that he shouldn’t have to feel ashamed of loving Castiel but he was. He’d also lied to his angel about that fact, but he couldn’t lie to himself and it was eating away at him. Weakness had long lived inside the eldest Winchester. In fact from the time he was a child. But once he’d dawned that brave face he’d never removed it, for fear of anyone realizing just how weak he really was. And, somehow, that’s what loving Castiel felt like to him. Weakness. Unfortunately this was one frailty he’d decided to live with.  
However, over the next few months, all of that changed. Dean began to feel far less concerned about Castiel committing an act of PDA and, instead, began to wonder why he HADN’T. Which, once again, he knew was entirely irrational. But, by then, the idea of initiating contact had become too alluring to resist. He told himself this was purely to find out if Castiel was, possibly, also feeling apprehensive about putting their relationship on display. Two days after committing to this plan Dean found, what he considered to be, a perfect opportunity to “test the waters.” Sam, for a change of pace, had drunk himself into a stupor and called Dean for a ride back to their motel. The elder Winchester had hurried to assist, repaying a favor far too often received. Dean plopped Sam into the back seat of the Impala and, as he drove them back to their current dwelling, left the radio off so his brother could doze. That’s when Dean had the idea to pray the angel to him. Castiel appeared seconds later.  
“Is he ok?” Castiel asked, immediately taking note of Sam’s condition.  
“Nothing a good nights sleep can’t cure,” Dean replied quietly.  
“Then why am I here? …If you don’t need my aid?” Castiel inquired cocking his head to the side as he looked at Dean with a befuddled expression.  
“Well, ” Dean replied nonchalantly, forcing a slight chuckle, “I, uh, just wanted some company for the drive. Can’t turn on the radio…might wake Dionysus back there.”  
“Your brother hardly resembles…has his body been possessed by the god of-” Cas replied, further puzzled by Dean’s joke.  
“No! ...No, uh, that’s not what I meant” Dean interrupted, speaking loudly at first before returning to a whisper. “I just...I’d like some company. That’s all.”  
“Dean. Normally I would enjoy that but, you know, I am trying to assist Bobby with finding that box to bury the artifact in. Shouldn’t I…wouldn’t you prefer I focus on that?” Castiel inquired sounding a little annoyed. Dean didn’t blame him. It was silly to waste the angel’s time this way, however selfishness overcame the hunter at that moment.  
“You’ve been looking for the past two days, isn’t that like a lifetime with your angel speed? Look, I’m not asking you to stay the night, just…for now…for the ride home. Stay,” Dean said finding it hard to keep his eyes on the road as he tried to gauge Castiel’s expression. The angel didn’t make any sort of audible reply, but his acquiescence was made evident when he rearranged himself into a more comfortable position. Dean, eyes on the asphalt, couldn’t resist a small satisfied smirk. He too felt more relaxed now that the matter was settled, and he could work on the second part of his plan. Which, very simply, was to reach out and hold Castiel’s hand. It would only take fifteen minutes to reach the motel so Dean knew he needed to act quickly. First he checked his rearview mirror to make certain that Sam was asleep. Then he shot a quick glance at Cas, and was pleased to find him aimlessly staring out the front window. Castiel’s hands were resting flat on his knees and Dean figured that, as long as the angel didn’t move, he could reach over without a whole lot of effort. However an occurrence the hunter did not anticipate dispelled the opportunity entirely. Just when Dean was about to reach out and take Castiel’s hand the angel quickly began to roll down his window.  
“You know” he said, sounding excited as he glanced back at Dean for a moment, “I’ve always wanted to try this.” Then, without further preamble, he stuck his head out the window. A big goofy grin took over his face and Dean, though he shook his head, couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Cas, you know that’s just a dog thing right?” Dean called out forgetting about Sam for a moment.  
“Whass goin on?” Sam slurred as he arose.  
“Oh nothin’ I’m just starting to realize how sane I am in comparison to certain people,” Dean remarked.  
“Nice!” Sam laughed as he caught sight of Castiel. Then, before Dean knew what was happening, Sam had also rolled down his window and was poking his head out.  
“Oh Dean you have to try it! It feels amazing!” Sam shouted from the back seat. He now had his whole upper body hanging out the rear window causing Dean to have a minor heart attack.  
“Hey!” Dean yelled at the pair. “Will you two get back in the goddamn car?! You’re gonna get us pulled over!” Both Sam and Castiel complied, and each wore a pathetically mopey expression for being chastised.  
“I swear to god I don’t even know you two sometimes,” Dean muttered ignoring their pouting.  
By the time they arrived at the motel Sam had passed out in the back seat again, and Castiel had resumed blankly looking out the front window. Once they were in the parking lot and Dean shut off the engine Castiel turned towards him, once more, with a confused expression.  
“Dean, why did you really call me tonight?” the angel asked. “You didn’t seem particularly happy with my presence…especially after the window thing which, admittedly, I started but-”  
“I was happy,” Dean interjected.  
“You were?” Castiel replied.  
“Yeah, and the window thing…forget it. I was just frustrated about something else. Frustrated cause…” Dean paused. Everything he’d been feeling over the past few months got traffic-jammed in his throat.  
“Is it…something to do with us? About my being away while I look for the box?” Castiel inquired. He’d felt anxious about being gone so often.  
“Not really. I’ve just been thinkin’ about…stupid stuff. It’s nothing. Forget it,” Dean answered relinquishing the train of thought altogether. He didn’t have a clue as to how to tell the angel how sorry he was, and how much he didn’t care if they were more affectionate in public, even though he did. It felt like something he could overcome though, if only he could figure out how to begin. With a heavy sigh the hunter began to exit the car grabbing the door handle but at that same moment, for the first time, Castiel reached out and took hold of Dean’s hand. He generously returned the man’s shocked expression with a warm smile, and further intertwined their fingers. A burst of joy radiated through Dean’s body then and with his other hand he reached out to grab hold of Castiel’s lapel, and pulled him into a kiss.  
“Grooooss!” Sam piped up from the back seat.  
“Oh yeah?” Dean retorted pulling away from Cas for a moment to smirk at his brother. “How ‘bout this?” Following this remark Dean promptly returned to kissing Castiel, only he deepened the kiss and added tongue.  
“Right, I am exiting the vehicle” Sam stated, though he chuckled as he went.  
“You should probably help your brother get to bed. He seems to be having trouble getting into his room,” Castiel said once they were alone.  
“There wouldn’t be any trouble getting into mine,” Dean replied salaciously.  
“I wish…but…the artifact…” Castiel replied looking torn.  
“Yeah, no, I know” Dean said shaking his head of the notion. “It’s alright. Like you said…gotta take care of Sammy first anyhow. Poor bastard…that’s the second time he’s dropped his keys.” Dean spoke as he looked out his front window, where he could see Sam struggling to put the key in the doorknob.  
“I’ll come when I can,” Castiel said.  
“When you can I’ll make you come,” Dean whispered, placing another brief kiss on Castiel’s mouth, before quickly exiting the Impala and rushing to Sam’s aid. The angel watched them long enough to assure they made it inside and then disappeared, once again, to continue his search.


	11. Best Boyfriend Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean together after he returns from his search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say I HIGHLY recommend checking out the song I referenced. For some reason I feel it's very Destiel appropriate.

“Smile” by Mikky Ekko played on the radio while Dean stood washing his plate over the sink, at Bobby’s house. He didn’t typically enjoy anything other than classic rock but, as he scrubbed his dish, he absentmindedly began to bob his head to the rhythm. It wasn’t long before his shoulders were shifting back and forth as a boyish grin spread across his face. He had the house to himself at the moment. Sam had trotted off to the local library, and Bobby had gone down the police station to visit with the Sheriff. Dean hadn’t seen Castiel in a week after their car ride and, unfortunately, he couldn’t think of a viable reason to pray him home any sooner.  
But, as luck would have it, Castiel showed up just as Dean was jamming out to alternative. If it had been Bobby or Sam Dean might’ve tried to pretend that he’d seen a bee or something, and had not been enjoying the music. However, as it was only Cas and they hadn’t seen each other in so long, Dean’s grin only grew broader when he turned and saw the angel.  
“Cas” Dean breathed the word and chuckled.  
“Hello Dean,” Castiel replied returning the man’s smile with one of his own. The hunter didn’t make any attempt to hide his happiness over the reunion. The elation he felt in that moment, combined with the upbeat tempo of the song, caused him to lose his inhabitations. He quickly closed the distance between himself and the angel. Slipping one arm inside Castiel’s trench coat and picking up his hand with the other, Dean proceeded to dance the angel around the kitchen.  
“What are you doing?” Cas asked smiling, though his brow was furrowed in confusion.  
“Just glad you’re back,” Dean whispered pressing his cheek against the angel’s.  
“I am glad too,” Cas responded as his heart began to race. A week away enhanced his body’s responses to their current proximity. Also Castiel had never danced before. He’d seen it on television, and was pleased to find it even more enjoyable in real life. It didn’t last long though. Dean halted so he could press a kiss against the angel’s lips. Their clasped hands repositioned as the kiss deepened and their fingers intertwined. The arm Dean held lightly around Castiel’s waist tightened and drew him closer. Castiel gently crept his free hand around the back of Dean’s neck. They began to sway once more. However Castiel could not resist backing Dean up against the wall, and he ended up transporting them to a hotel room. It was not one Dean had ever stayed in before. He and Sam slept in crummy by the hour motels. This was practically five star.  
“Where are we?” Dean asked breathlessly as Castiel continued to trail kisses across his jaw.  
“Somewhere safe and comfortable…where we won’t be interrupted,” Cas replied in a low suggestive tone as he briefly peeked up at Dean from underneath his eyelashes. “I need you to myself right now.”  
“Good enough for me” Dean replied, dropping the matter for the moment, and pulling Castiel back into a long slow kiss. “I missed you,” he mumbled against his lips.  
“Sit,” Castiel commanded and instantly pushed Dean down into a chair that had not been there previously. He then took a small step back from the hunter and steadily removed his dark blue neck tie.  
“I’m going to restrain you with this...” he said though his tone was more questioning than a firm statement, and Dean could tell he was searching his face for resistance.  
“Yes” the Winchester replied calmly though his mind was racing. He didn’t know what Castiel had in mind but he could hardly wait to find out. Most of the time Dean was in control when they were together and, other than occasionally holding each other down, they’d never done anything with actual binds before. This did not hinder the angel from tying the hunter’s wrists behind his back in an expertly secure knot. Afterwards Castiel walked back in front of Dean and slowly began to strip.  
This was entirely unexpected and, with how much Dean already wanted him, nearly torture. First, without a word, the angel shrugged off his trench coat and let it pool at his feet. Then, keeping his eyes on Dean he gently undid the buttons of his white dress shirt. Dean’s gaze traveled along every inch of flesh as it was revealed. He’d seen Castiel naked many times before, but the showmanship was not wasted on him. Waiting for, what he fully expected to be, some of the best sex he’d ever had only made it that much worse. His shirt completely unbuttoned Castiel allowed this item of clothing to follow suit with his trench coat, and carelessly glide to the floor. He now stood over Dean in nothing but his usual black slacks. The hunter swallowed hard at this magnificent view. The angel intentionally waited until Dean was finished perusing his torso before continuing. When next the hunter’s gaze met his, Castiel ran his tongue over his upper lip and began to unbuckle. He watched Dean’s jaw tighten as he swiftly whipped off his belt and tossed it aside. The Winchester’s eyes were now plastered to Castiel’s stomach. Without a belt his slacks hung from his hips in a way that emphasized his v. In fact they were barely holding up at all, and Dean could just make out the beginning of the angel’s cock. His breathing quickened with anticipation, and his eyes grew large as Castiel sauntered towards him.  
He stood so close to Dean that his bare abs were only inches away, and the hunter couldn’t resisting leaning forward to press his lips against the platter of soft toned skin. His mouth glided, of its own volition, across the spectrum of Castiel’s navel and he was rewarded with a sigh of satisfaction. However the angel did not allow this to continue for very long. Gruffly he forced Dean back against the chair. He then straddled the man’s lap and sat down. However, to the hunter’s delight, he didn’t stay still. Instead he began to give Dean what could only be referred to as a lap dance. Castiel snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed. He snapped his fingers again and soft sexy instrumental music began to fill the room. Slowly, achingly, Castiel grinded his hips up and down Dean’s lap. Both men’s breathing quickly became ragged.  
“I got you something,” Castiel whispered softly into Dean’s ear as he continued to undulate on top of him. Unfortunately Dean couldn’t reply to this because his jaw was clenched, restraining a moan. The angel didn’t wait for a response though. Instead he immediately turned to scoop up a fork-full of warm cherry pie, and offered it to the hunter.  
“What the-” Dean gasped but was interrupted when Castiel shoved the bite into his mouth. Dean’s head fell backwards in ecstasy. It was homemade, he could tell, and it was the best he’d had in years.  
“Where did that come from?” he asked leaning forward to look at the angel.  
“I will explain later,” Castiel replied dismissively. “Here,” he said offering Dean another bite, “have some more.”  
“Fuck it’s like heroin” Dean mumbled as he gobbled it up.  
“We hadn’t seen each other in a while,” Castiel said giving Dean a third fork-full. “So I decided I’d make tonight a little…nicer.”  
“Come here,” Dean breathed still licking pie off his lips. The angel complied without hesitation. Dean’s mouth tasted just like the sweet dessert he’d been enjoying, and the angel had a passing inclination to always try pie this way. Castiel could feel Dean’s erection pressing through his jeans and every time he grinded his ass over it, the Winchester would moan for more. The angel was also growing impatient and decided to undo the man’s binds. He snapped his fingers one more time as he continued to kiss the hunter.  
Once he was free Dean grabbed Castiel’s ass in both hands and fumbled when they tried to stand together. They tumbled to the floor together, but neither cared. Rolling around on top of one another they quickly came to the conclusion that Dean was wearing far too much clothing. He shuffled gracelessly out of his flannel, followed by his undershirt, but when it came to his shoes and jeans Castiel did all the work. The angel eagerly peeled him out of his leg-wear like a Christmas present. Then, to Dean’s surprise, Castiel planted a kiss on the inside of his thigh that sent a shiver all the way up his body.  
“To bed with you,” Cas ordered in a gravelly voice that echoed his longing. The angel didn’t wait for Dean to rise though. Instead he instantly transported them both to the king sized mattress. It was the softest bed the Winchester had ever been on. The comforter and sheets were crisp white cotton, and the pillows were heavy and plush like memory foam. If Dean hadn’t been so focused on what Castiel was doing to his dick at that moment, he might’ve complimented the angel on his choice of hotel.  
Currently though the angel was shoving his mouth repeatedly up and down Dean’s cock, squeezing his lips as tight as he could around the man’s flesh, eliciting many a moan. He simultaneously began to rub his thumb up and down the ravine of Dean’s ass. A gesture that caused Dean to wrap his legs around Castiel’s waist expectantly. The angel continued twirling his tongue around the tip of the Winchester’s cock, but trailed one of his free hands up and down Dean’s hip and thigh as it curled around him. Castiel’s own erection was throbbing to be buried inside the man’s ass, and feeling this open invitation caused him to moan even with a mouthful. Dean clutched the sheets in his fists trying to resist the urge to take Castiel’s face in his hands, and pound into his mouth until he came. He hissed an exhale as he felt the angel pull away. Castiel allowed his teeth to gently drag across the hunter’s shaft as he went. Also the rate at which he receded was excruciatingly slow. The result was a pleasure that bordered dangerously close to pain, however Dean loved every second of it. The Winchester was still hard when Castiel crawled up his body to press a kiss against his lips, and feeling the angel’s naked erection pressing against his own only made it harder.  
“Fuck me,” Dean groaned when Castiel began to grind their hips together.  
“I would love nothing more” the angel mumbled as he paused, and leaned down to place a few soft kisses against his chest. Dean took this opportunity to gently run his fingertips through Castiel’s hair, and smiled as he witnessed this small act of tenderness. However the heat quickly returned when the celestial being found his way back to Dean’s hips. Taking one in each hand and with very little effort, using a certain amount of strength the hunter oft forgot he possessed, Castiel abruptly flipped Dean over. The Winchester released a slight gasp due to the shock of such an action, but such force was forgotten the moment Cas climbed on top of him. He laid with his front flush against Dean’s back, so he could feel his erection pressing against him again.  
“Almost like our first time…remember?” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear, the need and want evident in his tone.  
“Yes,” Dean replied.  
“You asked me to fuck you then too” Castiel continued, not making any movement to end his hunter’s torture.  
“Yes,” Dean repeated growing impatient. He shifted his hips then, rubbing his ass against the angel’s erection, and he was rewarded with the sound of a garbled moan. Castiel buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck in an effort to muffle the noise, but the gesture was useless.  
“What? Do you want me to beg?” Dean asked continuing to writhe.  
“You already are,” Castiel responded in a pained voice that let the hunter know his wait was over. The angel pulled away briefly but soon returned, and he kissed Dean’s shoulder before starting to work on his ass. The Winchester felt one slick finger slide inside him, and he clenched his jaw as the familiar sensation washed over him. Once he’d adjusted the angel inserted another. When Dean released a loud moan into his pillow, Castiel repeated his previous action until the hunter’s whole body was shaking. Dean reached up and gripped one of the bars in the headboard for stability, and tried to reach for his cock. However Castiel caught hold of his wrist at that moment and pinned it against the mattress.  
Then the angel withdrew his fingers and, just before he proceeded to enter the Winchester, he whispered into his ear “Not quite like the first time.” Castiel couldn’t contain a small exclamation of pleasure when his shaft finally slid inside the hunter. More often than not Dean liked to be on top, thus the sensation never lost its novelty for the angel. Dean inhaled sharply at first, as he felt the tip of Castiel’s cock press into him, but then exhaled a deep moan when felt the angel begin to rock in and out. Cas started slow, making sure he continued to hit Dean’s sweet spot like he had with his hands, but eventually could not resisting picking up the pace. Castiel felt his climax nearing, causing his whole body to steadily stiffen in anticipation. Meanwhile Dean was spiraling inside lustful agony. His cock was so hard it was pulsing, his body was covered in sweat, he was panting, his knuckles had turned white from gripping the headboard so tightly, and Castiel had yet to release his wrist. Somewhere amidst this rush Dean realized that he was too far gone, any attention to his dick would result in immediate release. His peak was reached and waiting. However, deciding that he’d rather come due to actual contact, he beseeched his angel for mercy.  
“Cas…” he croaked and it was nearly a cry. “I’m gonna come…you gotta…ohfuckme!”  
“I am” Castiel replied breathlessly.  
“No…fuck…I mean…ohshit…” Dean said shaking as he tried to resist orgasming. Castiel had slowed down a little as he tried to decode the hunter’s meaning, which only slightly helped.  
“Am I…hurting…you?” Castiel spoke in a strained tone as he too was close to climax, and it wasn’t easy stopping at such a time.  
“No, no I-uh… I need you to stroke me, or let me do it, or something,” Dean explained letting out one shaky breath. “I mean I’m just…uh ahh!” The hunter cried out as he felt the welcome interruption of Castiel’s soft palm meeting his dick.  
“Better?” Cas inquired as he resumed his pace matching it with the motion of his hand.  
Dean released one single “yes” followed by a steady stream of profanities as reassurance. And, just as he’d expected, he came quickly afterwards. His body convulsed and then stiffened as he ejaculated all over Castiel’s hand and the mattress. Fortunately, watching this occur induced a similar reaction in the angel. The sight of Dean’s arm and back muscles flexing as his body experienced release, the sound of his cries, all of this mixed with the unmitigated pleasure of being inside him sent Castiel over the edge. His own body quivered and buckled so that, when the deed was done, he collapsed onto the bed beside him. They laid in silence for a while, save for the sounds of each man trying to regain steady breathing.  
“Where are we?” Dean posed the same question he’d asked earlier, expelling the quiet.  
“A hotel room I rented just before I came to see you,” Castiel answered.  
“Why did you rent a room? You know me and Sam get separate ones these days,” Dean remarked.  
“This one is nicer. Plus I…I felt bad. We haven’t been together, like this, in a while. I was trying to be a good boyfriend. That’s why I bought pie too…and lube,” Castiel explained.  
“Oh,” came Dean’s short response. He didn’t quite know how to feel about the “boyfriend” label. Hearing it aloud sounded odd. Not as cheesy or ridiculous as he’d imagined, but still odd. “Well Cas,” he added after a few moments, “There’s no need to worry about that. You are a…good…boyfriend.”  
“Yes, I could tell you liked the pie. I was most pleased with your approval of it,” Castiel said turning and smiling at him.  
“Yeah, it was almost as good as the sex” Dean quipped grinning back at him.


	12. Into The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and Cas take a trip to the woods.

Dean, Castiel and Sam stood in a small clearing amidst a forest. They’d traveled together to bury the box (artifact enclosed) in its original soil. This was required for the cloaking spell they’d cast to work properly. Normally they’d have taken the artifact to a secure facility, such as one of their father’s storage units, but this was not an item that could just be stowed away. A particularly frustrating aspect of the artifact is that it WANTED to be found by a demon. It was part of its curse. This brought them to the second half of the spell, the only reason they hadn’t buried the box yet, and the only reason they’d brought Castiel along. They needed a certain number of demon sacrifices, as in corpses, seven to be exact. Dean and Sam weren’t really certain they could take on that many at once, so they were happy to have the angel tag along to even the odds.  
A beacon was lit. Another spell (a specific symbol painted on the ground) to draw the demons in to their location. The plan was to destroy the calling card once they’d gathered enough to bury the box. However things did not quite go as expected. Castiel started killing the demons when they started to arrive, one by one, but soon became overwhelmed when a swarm of five ran into the clearing together. Dean immediately ran to assist him while Sam destroyed the symbol. Unfortunately too many demons had already been drawn in. A dozen more came at the group of three, through the trees, from every angle. Castiel tossed Dean his angel blade and continued to destroy the fiends with his hands, meanwhile Sam used their knife. Slowly but surely they slayed the demons, one after another. Not that it went smoothly. It was a bloody battle for sure. At one point Dean got knocked to the ground, and Sam was too busy fighting three at once to assist. Luckily Castiel noticed and forced his way over the Winchester just in time to keep the creature, which was steadily inching a blade towards Dean’s chest, from impaling him. Afterwards the angel quickly moved on to assist Sam who was, by far, outnumbered and rapidly losing ground. Then, once the last demon fell to the ground with a heavy thud, each man took a good look around at the carnage.  
“Well I don’t know about you two but I could go a few years without doin’ that again,” Dean sighed as he slowly gathered himself up off the ground.  
“Looks like we got more than enough,” Sam mumbled eyeing the pile of bodies strewn around them.  
They set to work quickly after this encounter to finish the spell and bury the artifact. Later on, as the moon hung high in the sky, the boys took a moment to rest before heading back to town. Sam crashed in the back seat of the Impala, while Dean and Cas stood outside and leaned against the car stargazing.  
“Sometimes I forget how beautiful it is to look at the universe from your mortal perspective,” Castiel commented.  
“Thanks for savin’ our asses back there, man. We couldn’t have got the job done without you,” Dean said, ignoring this remark, and turning to look at the angel. He could just make out Castiel’s face in the dark, but somehow his striking beauty wasn’t obscured by these limitations. The hunter’s mind wandered back to the moment when Castiel had come to his aid. It had surprised Dean when he found himself, even amidst a battle, being attracted to the benevolent being. For a split second the Winchester had, almost involuntarily, raked his eyes across the angel’s form as he watched him effortlessly drop a demon to the ground.  
“Fighting beside you…for you…it’s no chore. You and your brother are the most important people in my life,” Castiel replied sweetly. The matter-of-factness in his tone, the sincerity, always managed to take Dean’s breath away. He returned this statement with a warm smile and leaned in to kiss the angel. This simple gesture quickly took a heated turn. Dean pushed Castiel up against the side of the car as their mouths and tongues intermingled. The angel could soon feel the hunter’s erection pressing into his stomach, and moaned into Dean’s mouth when he grinded it harder against him.  
“Come with me,” the Winchester commanded briskly backing away and taking Castiel by the wrist.  
“Where are we going?” Castiel asked, confused by the abrupt action.  
“Somewhere my brother won’t see…or hear” Dean stated without looking back, and continued to march into the woods. When they’d gone about thirty paces the hunter came to a quick stop, turned, and yanked the angel back into his arms. Their lips were crushed together, and it hurt a little, but Dean was too eager to care. He opened his eyes and backed Castiel up against a tree, all the while continuing to kiss him. The angel slid his arms up and around the hunter’s neck and Dean took this opportunity to utilize their formation, and hoisted Castiel up into his arms. This left the celestial being with no other option than to wrap his legs around the Winchester’s waist and, though a bit jolting, he didn’t mind the new position. Dean gently bit Castiel’s neck and the angel cried out with pleasure. He found the feeling of Dean’s stubble scrapping against his own, at that moment, very sexy. It paralleled a certain kind of friction he would’ve liked to experience across his entire body.  
“How are you still wearing clothes?” Dean grumbled with frustration as he gripped Castiel’s ass in his hands.  
“We’ve made no effort to remove them” Castiel replied, his voice strained with need.  
“Well allow me to fix the problem” Dean retorted, suddenly dropping him back to the ground. He made sure to maintain eye contact while he undid the angel’s blue neck tie, and as he slowly undid the button’s on Castiel’s white dress shirt. The hunter didn’t make it any further than this before lowering his lips back to the angel’s, while his hands continued to work on his shirt. In the meantime Castiel’s hands had been resting on Dean’s hips. However, he’d become equally eager for the feeling of flesh. So he’d slowly inched his fingers up under Dean’s t-shirt, and was making small circles with his thumbs. When Dean had fully undone his shirt he trailed his fingers down the ravine of the angel’s abs. When he reached his pants the hunter gruffly shoved his fingers inside them, gripped Castiel’s belt at the same time, and jerked at the clothing. This motion effectively aligned the angel’s groin with his own and Dean proceeded to grind them together. Castiel had the sudden urge, as Dean’s tongue slid up his neck, to touch the hunter’s cock. Before the Winchester could blink, the angel had undone the zip of his jeans and was shoving a soft hand down his pants.  
“Ahh!” Dean cried out against Castiel’s neck and dug his fingers into the angel’s shoulder blades.  
Unfortunately both men froze at that moment when they heard Sam’s resounding call for Dean cut through the trees.  
“Dean?! Dean?!” Sam called out sounding panicked. He’d awoke to find his brother and the angel missing and when he’d exited the car, to look for them, had been disturbed by the sounds of his brother’s cries. However he did not suspect this be a sound of pleasure, and would never have gone searching if he’d had any inkling of the truth.  
“Oh fuck shit, shit, shit,” Dean whispered becoming more and more distressed the closer Sam got to their location. “Cas...mm…stop.”  
“Ok” Castiel replied though, he only stopped stroking Dean, he didn’t let go of his dick. “Maybe if we’re very quiet-” the angel began to suggest.  
“Sam wait!” Dean cried leaning out from behind the tree as his brother approached, and outstretched one arm to emphasize the plea.  
“Dean, what’s going on?” Sam replied coming to a halt about six feet away.  
“Your brother is a bit indecent at the moment!” Castiel called out from behind the tree. Dean immediately shot the angel a stern disapproving look, before turning his attention back to his brother.  
“Cas?” Sam responded cocking his head to the side in confusion, but after a moment the realization struck him. “Oh! Oooh! Okayyy umm yup…sorry! I’m just gonna…go” Sam rambled trying to find the right words, and backing away as he spoke. Meanwhile all Dean could do was hang his head in embarrassment.  
When his brother had scampered back to the car, and out of earshot, Dean turned back to Castiel fully prepared to chew him out.  
“Cas I can’t-! Ahh! …Mmm…uhh Cas…” the hunter started to shout but his words were cut short by his own moans. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and placed his fists against the tree, on either side of Castiel’s head. The angel had picked up where they’d left off, before Sam’s interruption, and had resumed stroking Dean’s cock.  
“I know you’re mad,” Castiel whispered leaning in to trail kisses along Dean’s jawline. “I am sorry if I didn’t do or say the right thing, but this is right…isn’t it?” Dean clenched his jaw, trying not to let out the desperate moans filling his throat, frowned a little, and shook his head “yes.” However he managed to take hold of the angel’s hand and stop the motion.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Dean rasped the words into Castiel’s ear as he pushed the angel’s palm away. He then gruffly took the angel’s face in his hands and planted a searing kiss against his mouth. Dean continued to kiss Castiel as he shoved the trench coat from his shoulders, and undid his belt buckle. At this juncture the Winchester slowed for a moment, before he undid Castiel’s zipper, and rubbed his hand along the angel’s cock over his slacks. Dean buried his face in Cas’s neck, once again, and reveled with delight as he felt the angel grow harder under his touch.  
“I can’t wait to push into you…hear you moaning my name...taste you as I make you come,” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear as he slowly undid his pants. “Tell me…tell me you want me to fuck you hard.”  
“Dean I…mmm…” Castiel tried to speak but was caught off guard when Dean abruptly slid his hands down the angel’s pants and cupped his ass.  
“Say it” Dean demanded.  
“I-uh I want…I want y-you to…” Castiel cried out the words amidst a moan. Dean had pushed his pants further down and inserted a single digit into the angel’s ass. The benevolent being’s hands shot up to grip the hunter’s shoulders for balance, and his head pressed back against the trunk of the tree.  
“Babe, you’re too tight, that won’t do” Dean remarked. “Think I have a packet of lube in my wallet. Get it,” he commanded as he gently removed his finger from Castiel’s ass. The angel complied and reached around to remove Dean’s wallet from his back pocket. The hunter inwardly rejoiced when the packet of lube was produced, and quickly ordered Cas to liberally apply it to his cock. The angel also took this brief pause to remove the rest of the lower half of his clothing. Then Dean returned them to their original position. Once again, he hoisted Castiel up into his arms and the angel wrapped his legs around the hunter’s waist. Dean pressed Cas back up against the tree for support as he repositioned himself. The angel could feel the bark through his dress shirt, which was the only piece of clothing he still had on, and knew that this would be uncomfortable. However he made no effort to alert Dean of this, as he could already feel the Winchester’s dick pressing against his ass.  
“Now,” Dean stated looking up at the angel, “Say it.”  
“I want you to fuck me so hard,” Castiel’s voice rumbled out in a low firm tone. Then, as gentle blue eyes met with stormy green, action towards pleasure ensued.  
Dean jolted his hips upward and unceremoniously shoved the majority of himself inside Castiel’s ass. This elicited a lusty cry from the angel as his head fell back against the tree again. More wanton cries tumbled out of the benevolent being’s mouth, as the hunter continued to thrust into him over and over again. Castiel’s left hand was shoved into Dean’s hair while the over was digging into his shoulder both for support, and because of the tension growing inside him. Dean’s arm muscles were straining as he held Castiel in place so he could pound into him, and each man’s body was steadily beginning to bead with sweat as they rocked against the tree. The bark rubbed and scratched Castiel’s back, as he’d suspected it would, but he couldn’t care less. The pleasure was unimaginable and a darker part of him liked how rough it all was. Dean began to pick up the pace and released a brief grunt every time he shoved back into the angel’s tight ass. MY angel, he thought and the idea somehow excited him further.  
“You’re mine,” he growled voicing the thought into Castiel’s ear.  
“Yes,” Castiel hissed back through clenched teeth.  
“Touch yourself now” Dean ordered as he pumped even faster. He buried his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck trying to muffle the cries he couldn’t contain any longer. Something about their position was causing Dean a greater amount of pleasure than he’d ever felt before, and as he neared climax he was sure that even Sam would be able to hear him come. However the sounds coming from Dean where the sexiest thing Castiel had ever heard and, as he stroked himself, he couldn’t help closing his eyes to bask in the glory. Then, when the Cas felt himself beginning to climax, he reopened his eyes and was met with the magnificent sight of Dean’s hips undulating as he relentlessly thrust his cock into the angel’s ass. This, mixed with the hunter’s cries, and the feel of his dick sliding in and out caused Castiel to come almost instantly. He released one loud groan and his whole body tensed as he ejaculated on Dean’s chest. The Winchester almost immediately followed. When Castiel’s body tensed so did his ass, thus squeezing Dean’s cock, the pleasure of which sent the hunter over the edge. He winced and jolted to a halt as he came inside the angel, expelling one last cry.  
“Holy shit,” Dean cursed under his breath as he panted with exhaustion. Very gently he withdrew himself from Castiel’s ass, and set him back on the ground. They were both soaked in sweat, Dean more so because he still had most of his clothing on, so the small breeze that rolled in afterwards was much appreciated. Castiel leaned forward and pulled Dean into a soft slow kiss.  
“I don’t think it’s going to be possible for you to amaze me, more than you just did, any time soon” the angel remarked solemnly after he’d pulled away.  
“You were amazing,” Dean replied running his fingertips lightly across Castiel’s collarbone.  
“We should head back…Sam is probably expecting us” the angel said, though he was already tempted to pounce on the man again.  
“He’s slept in the Impala more than once. He’ll be fine,” Dean said dismissively and drew closer to trail his other hand up Castiel’s back. “What the hell?” The hunter paused when his fingertips met with the scratches now marring the angel’s skin.  
“Oh, that, I was pinned up against the tree pretty good…and you were a bit rough…” Castiel explained. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll heal in a minute or two.” Dean ignored these comments though and removed the angel’s button down so he could get a better look. He watched and, as Cas had said, the scrapes healed in a matter of minutes.  
“You know I should really be putting my clothing back on. Not taking more off,” Castiel remarked softly as he felt Dean’s hands trail across the newly mended skin.  
“Mm I don’t know…I’m up for another go…” Dean responded snaking his hands under the angel’s arms, around his waist, and pulling him into an embrace.  
“Really?” Castiel asked craning his neck to look back at the Winchester.  
“Gettin’ there,” Dean whispered huskily into the angel’s ear causing a tiny shiver to run down his spine.  
“Well…” Castiel spoke in a low gravelly tone as the need steadily returned. “As you mentioned before…I’m yours…all yours. We can do whatever you want.”  
“Just you Cas…you’re all I want to do,” Dean spoke quietly and exhaled a small sigh of contentment.


End file.
